Oftentimes, when working in a single computer application, or among several, it is desirable to resize more than one user interface window at the same time. This is especially true for computer applications that use multiple different windows to present information to the user. For example, professional video editing applications such as Apple Computer's Final Cut Pro provides an editor to integrate video and audio clips, as well as add in special effects to a presentation, each of which is represented by a different window of the graphical user interface. The presence of several different windows that must be coordinated with one another makes individual movement and resizing of the windows time consuming and tedious. Therefore, there is a need for a method that allows the simultaneous movement and/or resizing of several windows.